Home is where the Heart is
by Being a Genius is a Drag
Summary: When all is lost for a certain Kitsune, Hiei sets out to remind him that he's still there. HieixKurama Slash. HxK
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by this song. Cold by Jorge Mendez  
[ watch?v=pUZeSYsU0Uk]  
(should probably hear it while reading)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. That honor goes to Togashi. I do not own that song either. That honor goes to Jorge Mendez.

Hiei/Kurama slash (But only the slightest bit. . .well maybe a bit more than a bit)

Please if you do not like male x male pairings or any hints and indications of it, then kindly hit the back button and keep all flaming to yourself. Thank You.

For those of you that do not mind, enjoy!

-

Gentle fair white petals glided, cutting the air with delicate ease. Nimble long fingers traced the stem a rose as his arm outstretched to let red collapse amongst a sea of white. A single red rose was all he could offer her now. The irony that such a woman as innocent as she blanketed in white be tainted by crimson earned him condoning stares.

But such a gift was the best way he knew how to give her a piece of himself. He who was long since dyed with red. By the blood in his hands, the crimson of his locks, the love in his heart, and the elegance of the rose, red was what best represented him.

And on this day, he would give a piece of himself forever to her.

The polished cherry wood had kissed the last of the sun as the skies darkened and heavy clouds threatened to let the rain fall. How befitting that the heaven's tears would gather this day.

Down the casket went.

The sky wept as did those around him. He, however, did not. His eyes were devoid of tears. Instead he felt empty and hollow.

A firm hand gripped soothingly at his shoulder reminding him that he was not alone. Dead emerald eyes no longer held their shine as they met empathetic brown ones. They had come as support and as his friends.

A soft nod of understanding passed between them before the hand loosened its grip and slid away. His eyes moved dully back to the cherry wood now deep in the ground and never tore themselves away after. One by one people left until it was only him there.

The rain did not let up and continued to beat down hard as if mimicking the whirlwind of emotions that were rising from within. Drenched red tresses cascaded around his porcelain skin, head hung low as his knees caved in and black slacks met the muddy waters of the earth.

He found himself spewing everything. From his past, to where he came from, what he was, who was now, the things he hid, the entire truth. Salty drops of warm liquid followed, running down his chin as he continued on. Deadbeat eyes slowly found themselves in the present, the realization of his surroundings and the realization of his situation hitting him like a rude awakening.

His breath hitched and his sobs overwhelmed him, his body racked with the guilt of words said far too late.

"For-forgive me. . ." words choked, caught in his throat, body shaking as warm tears overflowed and his eyebrows knit together from eyes shut tight.

"Forgive-. . . me. . .please" hoarse and abused, his voice betrayed all the sentiments he held in. Crimson blood dripped to the wet dirt, his nails digging at the flesh at his wrist from the desperate need to hold on to something. To anything.

Likewise crimson eyes watched slightly from afar, distraught at the wounded state he found the fox in. Never in all his years of partnering with Kurama did he witness his friend so beaten, so gone from the world around him.

It pained him to see someone he respected brought down the way he was now. A good time ago he would have felt bitter disdain at the sight, but that was before Yukina, before everything he learned and before the fox had come to mean a great deal to him.

Now was different. He wanted to bring solace to his long time companion, but knew not how to do such things so he merely watched until he could take it no longer.

He approached with silent but audible steps but all sounds were lost to Kurama. His lithe form continued to shake from more than the piercing cold.

"Fox."

He heard a voice, deep, soothing, strong, . . .caring.

"Fox."

It called out again. This time a warmth followed, resting at his shoulder. Crestfallen eyes glanced into his blood red ones. If there was ever a time Hiei could recall a withered rose so vividly, it was now.

Once, he had wondered what the fox would appear like when he was destroyed as he was now. But he took it all back in this instance. This was not how we wanted to see Kurama. The urge to protect, rare as it came and that was usually reserved for Yukina, swelled deep within.

But unlike the shattered fox, his face betrayed nothing.

Emerald eyes slowly focused, taking in the fact that Hiei was really there, beside him. They widened, "Hiei!?"

His body fought to control itself, to fight an expression of calm on, but two tight grips held him right where he was. His surprised visage looked up to stare back at Hiei's.

He caught the quick instinct to feign calm the fox had long practiced try to take over. He gripped the fox's shoulders in an effort to stop him. The least he wanted was for the kitsune to mask his emotions just because he was there.

"Don't."

Said a bit more sternly than intended, he inwardly cursed but made not effort to correct his tone.

The kitsune was at a loss, unsure of what to do, of what instinct to follow. His mind and body screamed for composure, to never let anyone see him in such a weak state. But his soul, his heart, begged for comfort. There was only so much his torn up heart could take.

"Hiei. . ."

"Don't." it was said warningly now.

Rain still drowned them, the smell of mud and earth invaded their noses, grips were still holding tight, eyes staring at each other intently and their hair stuck to their skins. Time stilled for them.

Kurama was confused. Of all the people he expected to attempt to comfort him, Hiei was last on that list. But here he was, saying nothing but speaking volumes at the same time. Green eyes gradually looked away and he hung his head low, away from garnet eyes.

A small stab of pain shot through Hiei at the thought of this small rejection. That Kurama did not consider him close enough to be with him through this hurt Hiei, but he would never admit it aloud. Nor would his expression betray him.

Just then, arms folded and encircled his lower waist and a head buried itself in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't noticed it earlier but he fox's body still shook, racked by the painful emotions that still needed an outlet.

The fire demon's body froze, gone rigid, his muscles tensing. But then his mind registered what the fox's choice had been and he untensed. The slight hurt Hiei felt earlier was quickly remedied by Kurama's trust in him to get him through this plight.

Having made his decision, he noted how warm holding Hiei was as he felt his fists clench onto the cloak the fire demon always wore. The nostalgic scent of the Makai lingered on Hiei along with the fresh smells of the forest and earth. The smell was almost enough to comfort him. He felt the body tense and relax just as quickly and he knew the fire demon was making a genuine effort.

Sobs no longer escaped his drying lips, but the feeling of loss did not leave him as his mind remembered the reason why his short friend would comfort him in the first place.

A strong hand, skilled in the art of the sword and that has deprived many lives, laid tenderly atop the tousled drenched tresses of crimson. Emerald green orbs blinked in silent surprise to how tender the touch was.

It was so uncharacteristic of the fire demon, he would have laughed if it had been at any time but now. But the young demon was trying in his own way and that meant a lot to the kitsune.

' _Home is where the heart is'_

That short phrase entered through Hiei's mind and he instantly recognized the fox's voice. But the meaning of those words did not make it through however.

Figuring that Kurama chose to communicate telepathically because of his hoarse voice abused from crying, he opted to respond verbally.

"Riddles fox?," It was hardly the time for such things or so Hiei found himself thinking.

The redhead shook his head, keeping it buried at the pit of his companion's stomach.

' _It's a saying from the human realm'_

At this Hiei rose his brow in question. "Why say it now?" He kept his hand on the kitsune's head.

The rain continued pouring.

' _It means that the real home is where we belong, where we long to be, where love and memories are'_

The gears shifted in the fire demon's head, clicking the answers together as to why the fox has mentioned it. "Fox." He merely said not quite knowing how to respond to that.

"She was my home. . . " he chose to respond verbally, the shaking in his voice audible now. "It was never the Ningenkai or that house, it was her, it's always been her. . . "

Hiei retracted his hand, exhaling "Kurama", he interjected. "That's not your only home."

Feeling the hand leave, Kurama reeled his arms and head away, getting the feeling that he upset Hiei. "No, not even the Makai is home anymore . . ." He knew he would have to brace Hiei with this one day. He knew the fire demon thought it better if he returned to the Makai, but going there now would feel empty. He had nothing in both the Ningenkai and Makai.

Expecting the demon before him to get livid and storm off, he half minded that a rough hand wove itself into the back of his head between his soaked locks. Yanking, forcing him to look back up at crimson eyes he found that those eyes did look back at him with mild anger.

Heavy rain pittered onto his face. Was Hiei going to hit him? The kitsune wondered to himself and closed heavy lids. He did not feel like fighting, not today. Whatever punishment Hiei would bestow on him, he would not fight against it today.

Just as he thought this, warm lips crashed onto his own. Emerald eyes bulged wide open, his body freezing in cold shock, his heartbeat ringing in his ears. It was short and chaste and almost sweet but desperate.

With a scowl, Hiei pulled back, ignoring the shocked and questioning look the fox was giving him.

"Stupid Kurama," Hiei kept his frown but there laid something sincere in his tone. And Kurama could only gaze widely in astonishment.

"She's not the only home you have."

-

Authoress here, did you guys like that? Thinking of making this a longer story, but I'll let you guys decide if you want that.


	2. Chapter 2

At their request for more, this extra chapter is for "LoveIsNotAChoice"

Plus, I felt I may have left it at a cliffhanger, so sorry. But here you guys go.

-

' _I'm a fool.'_

The silhouette of a shadow basked in the moonlight. Blood red eyes observed from a distance. Never too close or too far from the individual he feared for.

Wind gusts blew seldom that hollow night, its lingering caresses brushed by slightly against the still form.

All light that once illuminated in that comforting, warm, and inviting accommodation was void of all those attributes. But a presence still lingered there, in the confinements of suffocating memories, good and bad.

Was the darkness a solace? Were the memories of her consoling him? Torturing him? Was he weeping? Was he alone?

Was there nothing he could do for him?

' _I'm a fool.'_

Lids closed over garnet, a soft but shaky breath escaping into the night air. His mind wandered slowly, in a reverie back to that rainy day.

-

 _"Stupid Kurama," . . . . ."She's not the only home you have."_

 _Emerald Eyes, wide with surprise, shook and wavered. He was hesitating. "Hiei . . . ." a confused whisper, laced with a small hint of fear. That's when Hiei realized he had done something wrong._  
 _He stepped paces back, the rain still battering at them without remorse. A silence ensued. Only the never ending sound of thick droplets echoed in their ears. "Wh-why?. . ."_

 _A single question. One the fox had every right to ask. And all the fire demon could think was 'What have I done.'_

 _What was he supposed to say? Hadn't he already said it?_

 _It was as if the silence would continue forever. The crimson eyed demon scowled in the backwaters of his mind. Was he not supposed to be there to bring his only real friend comfort?_

 _How could he have let his feelings gain control? What even were his feelings? He had done that on impulse. It was too easy, the fox was so vulnerable. So why was that his course of action?_

 _Fearing that whatever Kurama would say next would throw him further into abysmal horrid confusion, he fled._

 _"Hiei!"_

 _He heard his name called but even so, he ran. On the one day Kurama needed him most . . ._

 _This was the best he could give?_

 _'I'm a fool.'_

 _-_

And he had been thinking it ever since.

-

Inside, cornered by the seemingly never ending dark, a single fragment of moonlight pierced through the thick curtains. It shone on the glimpse of unkempt red locks. He sat, knees pulled close to his body, back glued to the surface of the wall behind him, arms wrapped around long legs. Face buried in between his knees.

In his hand, he held a photograph. She was smiling, as was he then, his arms wrapped lovingly around her thin frame, her thin soft and delicate hand brushing ever so slightly on one of his arms. In the background was their garden.

-

" _What is it Shuichi? What do you have to show me?" her hand held onto his, her eyes shut softly, her brow raised in curiosity. She followed along with cautious steps due to her momentarily deprived sight. But she trusted him full heartedly._

 _He chuckled in response, "It's a surprise mother."_

 _He led her around, taking the utmost caution in guiding the only woman he cared deeply for. Her right eye shifted slightly, fluttering to sneak a peek. "Mother!, no peeking" he contained his laughter as she chuckled in response. She obliged reluctantly, "Shuichi, you've been leading me around the house to who knows where, I can't help it if I'm a little curious."_

 _"I know," He replied glad she had her eyes closed or she'd see the fox like smile on his lips. Taking her by the shoulders now, he helped her step over outside their backdoor. The warm sun quickly kissed their skins as a light smile made its way on Shiori's lips. "We're outside."_

 _Kurama grinned at his perceptive mother, "Okay, now."_

 _Deep brown eyes fluttered open and widened in wonderment as a gasp escaped her throat. She was welcomed by a radiant and flourishing garden. Colors splashed at every angle making the space look more and more divine. "Oh wow" she awed in complete admiration as she turned to fix her loving gaze on her son, "Shuichi, this is beautiful!"_

 _Her arms encircled him as if on cue for reward, "Thank you." He felt so light and loved then, "That's not all mother," he added catching her attention. With his eyes he trailed them to the center of their garden where a single white chair was perched and a camera stood held up a few feet from the chair._

 _She immediately understood, "Oh Shuichi," she held back joyful tears as they glossed over her eyes. "Come on," he led her and she followed contently._

 _Shiori took a seat as her son walked calmly to the set up camera. "So this is why you asked me to get ready earlier?" she smiled watching him. He nodded as he came back to stand behind her, "You wouldn't want it any other way" he reasoned._

 _"That's true," she giggled._

 _"In a few seconds now" he gave a small warning to the flashing light the camera gave. They stilled and as surprise he wrapped his arms around her with a contented smile. She jerked a little surprised but relaxed quickly bracing a light touch on his arm with a loving smile._

 _'Flash.'_

 _-_

The memory faded slowly, his mind wandering reluctantly back to the harsh reality of the present. Who'd have known that she'd fall back to illness quickly and so soon again. This time there was no mirror in which he could exchange his life for hers.

He clutched the photo harder, denting it with a few bends nonintentionally. If that wasn't enough to torture his poor soul, there was still the deep confusement that laid etched in his heart since her funeral.

" _She's not the only home you have."_

It echoed in his head and he grimaced slightly. Before he was given a chance to comprehend what had happened and in turn gain Hiei's reasoning, the fire demon had fled. The warmth on his lips from that time lingered there as did the feel of embracing his small form.

Hiei had radiated of warmth, complete comforting warmth. But that warmth had fled and kept its distance since.

He was no fool. He could feel Hiei out there, somewhere close by, choosing not to invite himself in as he usually did. The fox very much wanted to blow off some steam, in some way, in any way.

But taking it out on the fire demon was unfair. Besides, it's not like Hiei had said anything bad that day. It was, in fact, the complete opposite.

He had said something completely wonderful.

Could he believe those words? Did there lay merit in those roughly spoken words?

" _Home is where the heart is"_

Could he believe in that?

Oh how he felt so pathetic. His enemies would surely get a good laugh at his predicament. They'd enjoy watching him this beaten. Even Yomi, he pictured, would silently enjoy this as spite for revenge. He could envision his former self writhing in self loathing and disappointment for such carelessness of his feelings. He'd just chide that even the youko had felt similar dread when Kuronue was lost.

Yes, they both knew loss. In his two lifetimes now, he'd known loss. And it hurt greatly.

But he could detain his emotions no longer. His body quaked, threatening to fall spell to another frenzy of sobs and tears. His body remembered the warmth it had received once before and he felt it beckoning for it once again.

". . .Hiei. . ." he muttered under his breath as he continued to utter the name wondering when he had become this desperate for comfort. He felt himself letting go to his weaknesses, he just wanted it to stop hurting. ' _Hiei. . . '_ he called, not noticing he had done it telepathically _._

 _-_

 _'Hiei . . .'_

Crimson eyes froze and for a couple long seconds he thought he was hearing things.

' _Hiei. . . .'_

There was no mistake this time as he heard it again. The fox was calling him. And his fox sounded very distraught.

He wasted no time in getting there.

-

A rushing wind blew the curtains hard, forcing them apart, letting the moonlight free into the dark room. Kurama hadn't felt him coming as he leapt to his feet at the surprise intrusion to find Hiei there perched on the windowsill. Garnet eyes trailed the room as if looking for an enemy. And the fox realized he had been frantically calling out to the fire demon literally.

Many feelings passed through him. The need to question the fire demon for that other day. To hit him for running away and leaving him there in his vulnerability. To wring out his frustrations and vent them on his friend. To scream. To yell. To resort to some form of anger.

Yet, he clung. He embraced. Held on to that warmth. Clutching and fisting fingers into that old and dirty black cloak once again. Burying his face in the crook of a tanned neck. Latching on as if for dear life.

They nearly tumbled over at the force of impact but Hiei stood firm, shock and utter surprise surging through his body. Upon entrance, he had not expected this to be on the waiting end. Anger, rejection, a hit maybe. That's what he expected.

"Hiei," a voice full of nerves blew warmly, the breath tickling the hairs on his neck. Soft lips traced leisurely upwards, gracing the skin time to time, traveling to the strong jaw bone. Long fingers wove themselves up into Hiei's black gravity defying hair twisting them into rough short pulls. He let his body feel the others, as if needing to know the other was there, in that room, with him.

When his lips felt the other's, Kurama couldn't control himself, the urge to bring that warmth closer to himself taking over. He delved in, desperately kissing Hiei without restraint, pulling their bodies closer still.

If Hiei could tense further, he did. Every cell in his body screamed for him to run away from being caught off guard. His widened ruby eyes then noted the creasing of the redhead's brows, the sadness that still laid there. The desperate way he latched on as if Hiei was his life force.

He relaxed a bit, feeling the other's frantic kiss as he returned it with equal force, letting go to what he wanted. His rough hands clutched onto the fox's sides, bringing their bodies even closer.  
Lips and tongues danced around in need as Kurama brought them down on his unmade bed. They fell with little force, lips still stuck together, neither willing to part just yet. But their need to breathe overpowered and they split, huffing and panting in each other's warm air, Hiei now straddling the fox beneath him.

Long arms wove around the fire demon's neck, pulling him in close as emerald eyes opened with sorrow still in them. "Don't leave this time," he breathed heavily, holding on tightly. His mind cursed but his body did what it wanted.

At that, Hiei stilled in the fox's strong grasp. He closed his eyes, realizing he had hurt his fox further by running away that day.

Responding to the fox, the fire demon dipped back in to gently bestow another needy kiss. Warmth swam through Kurama's being and he accepted, very much in need of the comfort the fire demon provided. The fight for dominance ensued but the kiss broke soon after.

Silence followed and Hiei tore himself away to lie next to the still saddened fox beside him. The moment had passed but much still needed to be said.

Kurama gave up, resigning to accepting whatever Hiei had to give him in these moments. His want of hitting or getting angry at the fire demon went away like nothing. As if he had never wanted to do that in the first place. As if this was what he had wanted all along.

"Fox."

He closed his emerald green eyes behind heavy lids, "Just don't leave this time."

Hiei's silence and unmoving body served as his response. Whatever the fox needed to get off his chest, he would comply by listening.

But for a while, it seemed as neither wanted to do or say anything. They just basked in each other's presences, taking comfort in it. Those unsteady green orbs opened, wavering as a few nerves racked his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but only silence continued.

"Hiei. . .," he breathed out in a low whisper but it was still audible.

"Does this mean you. . .?"

He didn't have to finish to understand that Hiei knew where this was going.

Inwardly Hiei wished the fox had chosen to talk about his mother instead, he wasn't ready to admit such things. The timing was bad enough, it's not like he wanted to use himself as a means of distraction for the fox. This wasn't how he wanted this to play out. Not that he even mused himself with the thought before recently.

Besides, hadn't he done enough embarrassing and out of character things already? But deep down he knew they both needed this.

"If you know, don't ask fox."

He wouldn't be caught saying it, not for anything, so that was the best he could say, for now anyways.

Skin brushed by his hand then and it took a moment for Hiei to realize the fox was trying to hold his hand. He usually would not, but he let it happen as he felt those slender fingers intertwine with his contrasting rough ones.

Kurama turned his body over slightly so that he was on his side in order to face the fire demon. Hiei got the message and turned his as well, listening. Tired green eyes showed a small shine as a soft but weary smile perched on those lips.

"Then it seems I do have another home"

Caught off guard, Hiei froze in surprise, but then his cheeks followed in slight redness.

"Hn." He gave his trademark grunt but he was pretty content inside with those words. Giving a small grip to the slender soft hand in his, he pulled it slowly to where his heart lied. He let the other's hand brush softly at the fabric there, affirming what the other had said once before.

" _Home is where the heart is"_

He gave a small smirk. This was as close to romantic as he was going to get. Kurama felt light, and warm inside, something he hadn't felt in a while. He appreciated this.

Letting a real soft and graceful smile on his features, he gave a small squeeze back at Hiei's hand as he said in his head. . . .

' _Yes, this feels like home.'_

-

LoveIsNotAChoice this was for you, thanks for always reviewing my stories, it doesn't go unnoticed, so thank you. 


End file.
